


Undead Unloved

by Actingnerd95



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actingnerd95/pseuds/Actingnerd95
Summary: The Musician of the Strawhat pirates crew feels unloved, Yes he has friends. But he misses that special feeling he gets when he is around a beautiful lady whom he has feelings for. Enter Victoria Cindry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these FanFics back in 2012 and haven't really looked at them since then but I wanted to post them all on here for anyone who would like them

The Sun bombarded the poor zombie population of Thriller Bark with its powerful rays, dissolving any undead who stood in its path. Apart from one, Brook.

The sun rose over the destroyed castle walls, and started to burn away at Victoria Cindry, she raised her arms towards a skeleton on the other side of the room, and her face broke from its usual emotionless state to have a look of panic as she called out.

"Help me please; I don't want to die again." Cindry cried tears falling down her face, when Brook heard this he jumped toward her and a strange whisper like smoke left Brooks mouth and went into Cindry's own.

She then turned back to ash and sand as the stolen shadow was returned to its original owner, just as Brook landed to where she was.

"Miss Cindry, I am sorry. I was too late" Brook said quietly to himself.

(Months later)

Brook was now a full-fledged straw-hat and he was more than welcome within the group of pirates, but he still felt like he was missing something. He looked out at the crew's happy couples, Luffy and Nami sharing one of her Mikans, Franky and Robin comparing engineering and history books.

Brook sighed to himself, he needed something, someone.

"I wish I had someone who gets what it is like to be me," Brook said looking up to the sky. What he didn't notice was a small wisp of smoke falling towards the sunny go, as the smoke contacted the ground the crew felt an up-pick of wind. The smoke was lifted back into the air and started to swirl around forming something, a woman, Victoria Cindry.

"What how is that possible? The sun is shining right on her." Nami said a shocked expression very evident on her face. The final details were added within the last gust of wind and the zombie form of Cindry fell to the ground and started to whisper something to herself, Brook leaned closer to her to hear it.

"I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive" Cindry repeated her little mantra, but then lifted her head to look in Brook's empty eyes

"Thank you," she said before collapsing, unconscious.

"Well, that was certainly what I didn't expect." Brook said to the rest of the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindry lay unconscious on Choppers medical table, the small reindeer was having a hard time working on the unconscious zombie.

"Well, this is very difficult." Chopper said moving a stethoscope over the young girl's chest.

"What is the problem, doctor-san?" Brook asked the confused reindeer, Chopper removed the stethoscope from her chest as he looked down at the girl.

"Well she has no heartbeat, but blood is going through her veins and arteries. She doesn't need to breathe but she still is" Chopper listed down the symptoms.

"In all honesty, she should be dead, yet here she is." Chopper finally deduced. Brook gained a serious look on his face as he sighed to himself coming to his own decision.

"Just like me." Brook looked down at Cindry one last time before walking out of Choppers medical room.

(Later that day)

Darkness, that's all she could see. Nothing, black, dark nothingness. It frightened her, she was floating, and there was no ground and no air, nothing and it scared the crap out of her. Then out of nowhere a light appeared she ran/floated towards it. Then she awoke.

"Huh? Wha- what happened?" Cindry groaned slowly, eyes wide with curiosity she rose from the bed to look at her surroundings; she was in a medical room?

"Ahh you're awake" she turned her head to the left to see a small talking reindeer; she felt her face give an awkward smile before she passed out yet again.

"Oh, that's not good, you figured she would be more calm about this seeing as she is a zombie." The reindeer said to himself before walking over to the other side of the room to get some smelling salts.

"Hu- what, oh yeah I passed out again, so sorry I just didn't think that you would be the first thing I see," Cindry replied to the young animal doctor.

"Soooooooo, um, where is Brook?" Cindry asked a small smile growing on her lips as she said the man's (?) name, she could picture him now; Tall, thin, boney and most importantly. Dead.

"Oh Brook's outside, now-" Chopper was cut off as a blur of grey and yellow flashed past him and straight out the door.

"Damn." the young doctor said with his head sinking into his chest. She was going to be hard.

(Outside, with Brook, on the grassy deck.)

The mid-day sun bore down onto the damp grassy decks of the Thousand Sunny, Brook stood in the centre playing a happy little melody on his violin.

When suddenly something attached itself to his back, for a brief moment he panicked then glanced over his shoulder to see the yellow-haired lovely lady of the dead.

"Ah Miss Cindry, I see you are awake, good, I trust you were comfortable," Brook said with a look of happiness (?), Cindry rose her head to look him in his sockets.

"Yes Brook it was very comfortable, now I need to talk to you later, come to galley when you can." The last small section of the sentence was whispered where Brook's ear should be (SKULL JOKE) and with that Cindry skipped off to the galley.

When Brook followed in after a minute or two of wondering what she may need, he entered the galley and saw two people inside the area, Sanji and Cindry.

"Sanji-san can you please go somewhere else? I believe that Miss Cindry needs to talk to me about something." Brook said as politely as he could. Sanji did as he was asked and left the two reborn lives to their own company.

"Now I bet you are wondering how I am here and how I can survive in the sunlight." Cindry inquired as Brook mealy nodded, dumbly.

"Well, for that brief moment when I asked for your help just as the sun was hitting me, I was me again, not a mindless shadow of someone else. And when you were close to me, your devil fruit powers found another soul that had found its rightful body, so I guess that it planned to resurrect me too." Cindry simply stated, but Brook looked on with his jaw down by his ankles and a small air release came out of his mouth.

"Well. I didn't know I could do that." Brook said to himself more than her, Cindry got up and walked to the door looking back to the man who had 'given' her life again.

"When you are done thinking this over, come to my room." Cindry said as she turned back out to the rest of the crew, she needed to ask Luffy if she could have a room.


	3. Chapter 3

Brook spent the next three hours just sitting in the table mulling over what she had said, could he really resurrect the dead? And if he could does he do it willfully or was it just his powers impulse? He really hopes it was out of his own willing mind, he really didn't want to kill someone only for them to come back moments later.

"Ah, this truly is a conundrum." Brook said lowering his skull into his boney hands. He did not hear the blue-eyed woman sit down opposite him.

"What is wrong musician-san?" Robin asked her blue eyes filled with stone cold curiosity, she hardly ever saw Brook sad and if he was, he usually snapped out of it with one of his skull jokes or something Luffy does.

"Ah, it is nothing Robin-san." Brook said looking her in her shockingly blue eyes, Franky truly was lucky to have her, and Luffy was lucky to have Nami.

"Are you sure you have been here for quite a while?" Robin said pointing to the wall clock, Brook glanced at it and realised how long he had been sitting down for, he had been making Cindry wait in her room for hours. He jumped out from the table and ran to the door shouting a very faint 'Goodbye, Robin-san'.

He ran out to the main deck then realised what he had forgotten, he didn't know where Cindry was. He whipped his head left and right looking for someone who might tell him where she is, he spotted Nami and ran up to her.

Nami was facing the sea looking down at her log pose; she didn't hear Brook come up behind her and grab her on the shoulder, spinning her around to face him. Nami barley had time to remember who he was as all she saw was his skeletal face and she screamed to her heart's content.

"Nami-san shhhh" Brook said raising his bone finger to where his lips should be after Nami realised it was just Brook she calmed down. But that didn't stop her from punching the poor musician straight in the face.

"Why the hell are you sneaking around like that?! Do you want me to have a heart attack?!" Nami yelled down to the skeletal form on the floor grasping the new burse on the side of his face whilst (literally) picking up his teeth.

"I was just going to ask where Cindry was." Brook says standing back up to his original 7 ft status. Nami sighed as she pointed to the woman's quarter.

"Where did you think she'd be?" Nami said with a tired expression on her face, Brook nodded as he started to walk towards the room. He walked up the stairs from the deck to the quarter's door; he breathed deep and then knocked on the door.

He heard a brief scramble around inside of the room as someone got out of a bed and ran to the door. The door creaked open and Victoria Cindry poked her head around it.

"Brook good come inside" Cindry stepped aside to let the skeletal man inside of her room, Brook walk in and went straight to the bed where he sat down on it, Cindry soon joined him.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about then?" Brook asked Cindry looking at her in the eye. Cindry moved closer to Brook and leaned towards where his ear used to be.

"I just wanted to say I am eternally grateful to you for bring me back to life and also I, um, I kinda like you." Cindry said sitting back with her hands folded over her lap.

Brook looked at her a bit shocked then he rose from the bed and looked down to her and asked only one favour off her.

"May I see your panties then?" Brook said leaning closer to her. Cindry looked up at him and his odd request then said something that Brook shall always remember.

"I can't, I don't wear any" Cindry said with a deadpan face.

(Outside the door)

"Why is there so much blood coming from my room?!" Nami shouted, behind the door sweet nothings were being whispered between the two undead lovers

"YOHOHOHO I love you Cindry!" was all that could be heard from the room for the next two hours...


End file.
